Cuidados
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Uma dor puramente feminina pode, no fim das contas, trazer algumas alegrias.


**Cuidados**

Já se passava das duas da madrugada quando Sakura decidiu se levantar da cama, jogando o cobertor para o lado e sentando-se, colocando os pés no chão. Com uma mão no abdome – como se o gesto fosse acalentar a sua dor – ela analisou o quarto, enxergando com clareza os seus companheiros nele distribuídos. Sasuke dormia na cama encostada na parede, logo abaixo de uma janela ampla que permitia a entrada da luz da lua dentro do quarto, facilitando a sua visão já acostumada com a escuridão. Ela estava justamente entre ele e Naruto cujos roncos pareciam fazer tremer todas as estruturas e, do outro lado do loiro, estava Kakashi. Como em raras ocasiões, todos em seus próprios e confortáveis leitos.

Para o seu alívio, todos dormiam tranquilamente, inconscientes da sua cólica insuportável e que agora incomodava as suas coxas e sua lombar. Ela gemeu, praguejando a quem quer que a estivesse olhando Lá de Cima por ter forçado o seu Time a prolongar a missão em uma semana adicional, coincidindo com o seu período do mês mais desagradável. Com um forte suspiro ela se levantou, relanceado mais uma vez para os seus companheiros para se certificar de que não os havia acordado.

Por conta da luz vinda de fora e das suas longas horas acordada esperando que a dor lhe desse uma trégua a sua visão noturna já estava mais do que adaptada e ela pôde facilmente encontrar a sua mochila de viagem e tirar de lá uma blusa de moletom cinza, colocando-a por cima da sua camiseta branca. Ela ponderou que as calças que usava eram decentes o suficiente para uma visita à farmácia não muito distante e não as trocou.

Enquanto calçava os seus sapatos, ela refletiu se deveria acordar o exausto Kakashi e lhe avisar que estaria saindo. Afinal, a farmácia em que esperava comprar antiinflamatórios não ficava a mais de cinco minutos dali, e ela retornaria antes mesmo que eles percebessem a sua ausência. Por outro lado, seria mais prudente manter o líder do time ciente de tudo o que se passava com o seu Time, mesmo algo tão trivial quanto comprar remédios no meio da noite.

Mesmo sabendo que prejudicaria o merecido sono dele, Sakura decidiu por acordá-lo, colocando uma mão no ombro de Kakashi e balançando-o quase imperceptivelmente. "Kakashi-sensei –" Ela não precisou chamar duas vezes antes que ele abrisse o seu único olho visível, encarando-a diretamente. Caso ela não estivesse acostumada com as reações instintivas que vinham com aquela profissão, ela certamente se sobressaltaria com a rapidez e precisão com que ele acordou e a localizou no escuro.

"O que foi, Sakura-chan?" Ele murmurou, sonolento, apesar do seu estado de alerta.

"Eu preciso ir até a farmácia."

"Farmácia?"

"Estou sentindo cólicas." Ela sussurrou, levemente envergonhada por estar dividindo isso com o seu mentor.

Kakashi suspirou, coçou o seu olho visível e começou a tirar as cobertas. "Espere um minuto para eu colocar as roupas e já vou com você."

"Não!" Sakura protestou, segurando as cobertas, impedindo-o de sair da cama. "Eu só te acordei para te avisar. Eu não vou me demorar mais de dez minutos. Não há a necessidade de me acompanhar."

Kakashi franziu o cenho. "Sakura, estamos no meio da madrugada de uma cidade estranha e você quer perambular pelas ruas sozinha?"

Sakura rolou os olhos. "A farmácia fica a dois quarteirões daqui, Kakashi-sensei."

"Mesmo assim seria melhor que –"

"Kakashi-sensei, por favor." Ela protestou. "Você precisa do seu sono, e eu do meu. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem."

O líder do Time olhou-a como se procurasse algo que ela escondesse – o que, na verdade, era apenas uma ligeira vergonha de ter que comprar absorventes e remédios para cólica com um homem, especialmente o seu mentor, do seu lado. Não encontrando nada, ele suspirou. "Se não voltar em meia hora eu irei atrás de você."

"Pode contar vinte minutos." Ela respondeu, satisfeita por poder seguir nessa empreitada sozinha.

Ou não.

* * *

><p>Como ela previra, a sua longa viagem até a farmácia ocorreu sem maiores incidentes – se descartarmos o bêbado que tentara convencê-la a terem uma bela noite de amor ali, na rua – e em menos de dez minutos Sakura já havia comprado os seus mantimentos femininos, sorvete e algumas barras de chocolate (para suprir a sua súbita necessidade por doces), antiinflamatórios e uma garrafa d'água, equilibrando todos os seus pertences nas mãos. O estabelecimento era tão precário que não distribuíam sacolas após a meia-noite.<p>

Com os itens nas mãos e sob as axilas o melhor que pôde, Sakura saiu da farmácia, tão distraída em não deixar cair os objetos que não percebeu uma figura escorada na parede ao lado da porta em que ela acabar de passar.

"Sakura."

O pote de sorvete quase lhe escapou, tamanho o susto que tomou quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Ela se virou para a direção dele, vendo-o alguns passos atrás de si, de braços cruzados e uma expressão não muito amistosa no rosto. "Quer me matar de susto, Sasuke? O que está fazendo –"

"O que estava pensando quando resolveu sair à noite, sozinha?" Ele a interrompeu, aproximando-se dela, deixando ainda mais claro para a médica a insatisfação e impaciência na sua face.

"Bem, eu precisava de uns remédios e –"

"Você deveria ter chamado um de nós." Ele disse por entre os dentes, tirando das mãos dela, com brusquidão, as compras que ela lutava para carregar. Ela estava atônita demais com a fúria dele para protestar – ainda. "Você sabe que essa cidade não está segura, razão pela qual, coincidentemente, nós fomos contratados para vir até aqui. Por que é tão difícil para você colocar uma gotícula de juízo nessa sua cabeça oca?"

Sakura olhou-o por alguns segundos, não acreditando no atrevimento dele. Furiosa, ela lhe apontou um dedo. "Ei! Eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha! E, pela milionésima vez, a farmácia fica a menos de duzentos metros do hotel!"

"Não importa. A farmácia poderia estar dentro do hotel e não seria seguro suficiente." Sasuke disse, conseguindo milagrosamente carregar tudo em apenas um dos braços e usando o outro para empurrá-la, com uma mão nas costas dela.

Sakura se desvencilhou dele, voltando a ficar de frente para o Uchiha. "Eu não aceito que me trate como uma criança. Kakashi já estava avisado do meu paradeiro, e não cabe a você me dizer o que fazer, Sasuke. Se fosse mesmo perigoso o _líder_ do Time me proibiria, e não você."

"Eu nunca disse que você deveria ficar sem os seus remédios." Sasuke rebateu, aproximando o rosto irado do dela. "Eu disse que _não deveria ir sozinha_."

Sakura sustentou o olhar estreitado dele com a mesma intensidade. "Pois saiba que eu –"

"Ei, moça bonita!" O bêbado que havia conversado com ela na ida à farmácia estava de volta, chamando-a do outro lado da rua. Sakura e Sasuke interromperam a discussão para olhá-lo, vendo-o andar em direção ao casal – o instinto alerta dos shinobis de Konoha se aguçando. O Uchiha imediatamente passou o braço livre ao redor da cintura da médica e a puxou para mais perto de si, quase se posicionando entre ela e o bêbado. "Está tudo bem aí? Quem é este homem?"

"Ninguém que te interessa." Sasuke respondeu, sério, voltando a empurrar a moça para longe do desconhecido. "Vamos, Sakura."

"Ela não parece gostar muito de você." O bêbado tentou defendê-la, aproximando-se perigosamente mais, forçando Sasuke a entrar em uma posição defensiva. "Esse homem está te incomodando, moça?"

"Não. Ele é um amigo meu." Sakura se prontificou a responder, sentindo o cheiro de confusão no ar. A razão para que um bêbado tomasse simpatia por ela a ponto de buscar uma briga em sua defesa era totalmente incompreensível.

O homem inspecionou-os, estreitando os olhos como se analisasse mais profundamente a situação. "Vocês não pareciam amigos. Ele te obrigou a dizer isso?"

"Não! É a verdade!" Ela reiterou, tentando driblar o corpo de Sasuke para que pudesse olhar para o bêbado. Sasuke, obviamente, não a deixou.

O homem, para o infortúnio dele, não desistiu. "Vocês estavam brigando. Eu podia ouvir a gritaria do outro lado da rua." Dois outros, vindos de um bar próximo, foram verificar também o bate-boca que acontecia alguns metros distante. Sasuke dessa vez não hesitou em colocar Sakura atrás de si.

"Nós já nos acertamos." Ele argumentou, enfiando uma mão no bolso. Sakura imaginou que fosse para estar preparado case necessitasse de uma kunai.

"Quem é esse homem, minha deusa?" Um dos embriagados que chegaram depois perguntou, cambaleando um pouco. Sakura franziu o cenho. _Minha deusa?_

"Nós somos namorados." Sasuke respondeu por ela, para o espanto de Sakura.

"Eu perguntei para ela, desgraçado." O bêbado vociferou, metralhando Sasuke com os olhos.

"Ele é o meu namorado!" Ela se prontificou imediatamente a dizer. Como se para provar a sua afirmação, ela abraçou o seu suposto namorado pela cintura, estremecendo quando ele passou um braço pelos seus ombros, colando o corpo dela no seu.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Você disse que ele era o seu amigo!" O primeiro bêbado contrariou, apontando um dedo acusador ligeiramente fora da direção dos seus acusados.

Sasuke suspirou, rolou os olhos e se virou para a sua suposta, empurrando-a novamente. "Vamos embora, Sakura. Essa conversa só está me deixando mais nervoso."

"Ei! Eu ouvi o que disse!" O bêbado os rodeou para que bloqueasse o caminho deles – tropeçando no ar no processo. "Eu não deixarei que leve a minha bela dama desse jeito!"

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sakura viu o punho dele tremer. "_Sua_ bela dama?"

"Eu vi primeiro!"

Ela puxou o braço do Uchiha, vendo que ele estava se irritando e perdendo a paciência com os intrusos. "Sasuke, pare com isso e vamos embora. Por um acaso se esqueceu de que não devemos chamar atenção?" Ela viu que ele a ouvia, mesmo mantendo os olhos no homem na sua frente – que olhava para Sakura. "Não vale a pena brigar, nós vamos para casa em dois dias."

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda encarando o bêbado, e deu um passo ao lado de Sakura, tentando ignorar e driblar o homem. Entretanto, o infeliz era persistente e segurou o braço da moça, puxando-a para si – o que atiçou a ira de Sasuke. Ele imediatamente arrancou a mão do homem da médica antes que ela ao menos esboçasse uma reação e torceu o punho do bêbado, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Os outros dois se movimentaram lentamente em ajuda ao amigo, mas o Uchiha apenas ativou o sharingan e lhes infligiu um genjutsu, tentando manter a discrição sobre a qual Sakura lhe lembrou.

"Ei, cara, tudo bem! Pode levar a moça, eu não me importo!" O bêbado lamuriou, contorcendo-se de dor, quase caindo de joelhos.

"Não. Toque. Nela." Sasuke fez uma pausa em cada palavra para enfatizar ainda mais o recado.

"Eu já entendi! Apenas me solte e faça o que quiser com ela!" Ele tentava tirar os dedos de aço do seu pulso, mas os seus esforços eram, naturalmente, infrutíferos.

"Se você olhar para ela de novo, reze para que tenha a chance de aproveitar a visão, pois será a última que terá, estou sendo claro?" Sasuke disse por entre os dentes, empurrando o bêbado para trás até que este caísse estatelado no chão, totalmente apavorado.

"Eu já disse que entendi, seu maluco!" Ele gritou e se colocou a correr, esbarrando nos seus amigos atordoados pelo genjutsu e tirando-os deste. Quando eles recobraram a consciência, o casal já não estava no seu campo de visão.

Sasuke havia enrolado um braço na cintura de Sakura e corrido tão rápido quanto um teletransporte para a frente do hotel onde estavam situados. O contato com a moça perdurou por alguns segundos a mais enquanto ele verificava se não estavam sendo seguidos – o que era bastante improvável, considerando o estado embriagado do trio e, principalmente, do medo que ele agora sentiam.

Ele se virou para ela e, lembrando-se que continuavam meio abraçados, limpou a garganta e a soltou. "Está bem?"

"Claro." Ela disse, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os depois de bagunçados pela corrida. A cólica que sentia já estava em segundo plano; a sua mente já estava completamente dominada pela sensação do toque de Sasuke, por mais breve que fosse.

O olhar entre eles foi sustentando por alguns eternos segundos, em silêncio e na quase total escuridão, salve a fraca luz do poste do lado oposta da rua. A entrada do hotel era apagada, favorecendo o esconderijo do time – e o clima que surgia entre o falso casal de namorados.

"Por que precisa de remédios?" Sasuke quebrou o silêncio e o encarar, passando a analisar a caixa de antiinflamatórios entre os seus dedos.

Sakura, subitamente embaraçada ao extremo, arrancou o medicamento das mãos dele. "E-Eu estou sentindo dores."

"Aonde?" Antes que ela respondesse, ele achou o fez por si só, tirando um pacote de absorventes que prensava sob a sua axila juntamente com a garrafa d'água.

"Sasuke!" Ela soltou um gritinho, quase não se contendo de tanta vergonha. Seu rosto estava em chamas enquanto o dele permanecia impassível. Ela tirou o pacote dele também, como se a rapidez com que ela o fizesse fosse apagar da memória dele o fato de ele saber que ela estava no seu período sensível. Para se poupar de mais constrangimento, tentou passar por ele, sem nem ao menos terminar de pegar os seus pertences, mas foi parada por dedos ao redor do seu braço.

Ele engoliu em seco quando a olhou nos olhos – ela extremamente relutante em lhe devolver o gesto – e intensificando o seu aperto na pele dela. "Está sentindo... cólicas?"

Sakura respirou fundo, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse. "Sim, Sasuke, e eu agradeceria se me soltasse para que eu possa tomar os meus remédios e comer os meus doces!" Á menção da comida, ela procurou as suas barras de chocolate e o seu pote de sorvete. Ela prendeu o ar sonoramente em indignação quando viu que faltava alguma coisa. "Onde está o meu pote de sorvete?"

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Deve ter caído quando eu corri."

A noite não podia dar mais errado, ela pensou, sentindo a dor que por alguns momentos a havia deixado em paz voltar com toda a força. Ela apertou a blusa na região que a machucava involuntariamente. "Eu vou voltar para buscá-lo."

"Nem pense nisso." Ele a repreendeu, finalmente abrindo a portinhola de entrada do hotel e a empurrando para dentro.

"Sasuke!" Ela protestou, tentando tirá-lo da sua frente. "Eu preciso do meu sorvete!"

"Sakura, não é possível que consiga comer todas essas barras de chocolate," Ele ergueu as cinco grandes barras mencionadas. "Mais um pote de sorvete daquele tamanho."

Como ele conseguia embaraçá-la ainda mais era um mistério para Sakura. "Eu ia comer amanhã!"

"Se faz tanta questão eu acordo cedo e compro outro para você, mas voltar lá, em hipótese alguma. Claro, se você quiser que eu não brigue com os bêbados que certamente continuam lá."

Ela arregalou os olhos. Era quase um milagre ver Sasuke convencê-la de algo que seria inteiramente para o benefício dela, e não dele, e com tantas palavras – e pensar que ele brigaria por causa dela. Por outro lado, talvez ele tivesse se ofendido de alguma forma com aqueles bêbados e procurasse briga como um certo tipo de vingança, Sakura pensou. Afinal, é bastante improvável que Uchiha Sasuke tomasse as dores de outra pessoa.

Ele suspirou. "Apenas vá para o quarto."

Ela estava mais do que agradecida por poder sumir dali.

* * *

><p>Sakura desabou na cama após acordar Kakashi e lhe sussurrar que estava de volta. Ele apenas grunhiu em resposta. Naruto nem ao menos se mexeu.<p>

Ela rolou sobre os lençóis, apertando a barriga com ainda mais força. O remédio já estava no seu trato digestivo, mas o alívio ainda não chegara e, contrariando as suas próprias convicções, não teve energias para saborear os seus chocolates, apenas a dor. Depois de passar boa parte da noite acordada em agonia ela já não agüentava mais nada além de fechar os olhos e dormir pelas quatro horas, no máximo, que lhe restavam, até que continuassem a missão interminável.

Ela estava com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, no ápice da cólica, esperando o efeito do medicamento, quando sentiu uma mão cutucar a sua cabeça.

"Sakura."

Ela teve vontade de lhe dar um soco por incomodá-la, mas estava cansada demais para se mexer, e se limitou a um "Hmmm?"

"Vire-se."

"Para quê?" Ela estava deitada de bruços e extremamente confortável com essa posição. Ela não tinha planos recentes para mudar em um futuro recente.

"Apenas faça o que eu digo." Sasuke insistiu, tocando o ombro dela.

Sakura expirou o ar pela boca e lhe obedeceu – mais para terminar logo com isso do que por qualquer outro motivo – e deitou de costas, esfregando uma mão no rosto. Ela havia descartado o seu moletom e estava apenas com a blusa branca que tinha por baixo. "O que foi, Sasuke?" Ela murmurou.

Ela se assustou quando sentiu a sua blusa ser levantada, exibindo a sua barriga. Imediatamente, sobressaltada, ela agarrou o pulso de Sasuke. "O que está fazendo?"

"Colocando um pano quente no seu abdome. Não disse que estava com cólica?" Ele retrucou, desviando-se da mão dela e colocou a toalha molhada onde imaginava que a dor estava concentrada. Pelo desviar de rosto dele, ela pode concluir que ele estava ligeiramente envergonhado pelo gesto.

Sakura olhou-o como se ele tivesse criado uma cabeça extra. Ele parecia tão encabulado quanto soava, agora que finalizara a sua tarefa, com as mãos na cintura e fitando qualquer coisa menos ela. Ela reprimiu um riso diante daquela postura do homem que não se deixava abater por absolutamente nada. "Obrigada, Sasuke."

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mudando o peso de um pé para outro, mais uma evidência do seu desconforto. "A quentura do pano não durará muito tempo. Se precisar de mais, eu deixei um balde com água quente no banheiro."

Ela sorriu para ele, e viu que ele relanceou para o seu rosto quando o fez. "Obrigada. Porém, não acho que estarei acordada quando necessitar de outro."

Ele assentiu mais uma vez e fez uma pausa, como se buscasse o que dizer. "Então descanse. Amanhã teremos um dia longo." E se foi, indo deitar na sua cama ao lado da dela.

Apesar da cólica excruciante, aquela foi a noite em que Sakura dormiu mais tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Mais uma onteshot velha e sem noção só pra descontrair. Sem muito a dizer, entretanto.<p>

Obs.: Os meus títulos estão cada vez melhor, não acham? (SUPER sarcasmo)


End file.
